villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Ryuunosuke Uryuu
So, I think I have another proposal again. This time is from a popular franchise of all time and I got two candidates in mind. But I think I need to finish the anime if I want to do the other one. However? I have seen what had he done till his death so I think I can safe to say he counts. However, it's been a long time since I have seen the anime so correct me if there are some things that are inaccurate. Without further ado, let's begin with the EP shall we! What's The Work So, the work in question is called Fate/Zero, created by the infamous Gen "The Butcher" Urobutchi. It is basically the prequel of a popular LN Fate/Stay Night and basically, here's the summary of the story that I copied from TV Tropes if you want to know the breakdown of Fate series: "Centuries ago, three families of magi — the Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka — conducted a dark and bloody ritual; Heaven's Feel, the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki. A battle between seven magi, competing for a chance to wish upon a "Holy Grail", the 726th such artifact branded by The Church. Heroic Spirits from the Throne are summoned and bound to the material world, becoming "Servants" to their summoning "Masters". To keep their true names hidden, the seven Servants are sorted into one of seven Classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. In addition, each Servant is armed with the mysteries that symbolize their legend and embody their fame — Noble Phantasms, legendary armaments and abilities. As each Servant falls, the Holy Grail receives their power, until only one remains and the Grail is able to manifest in the physical world to grant the winners' wishes. Fate/Zero is the story of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Kiritsugu Emiya grew up wanting to be a hero who could save anyone and everyone... but he learned the hard way that for every person he saved, another had to die. The only way to be a hero was to act for the good of all humanity; to destroy the factor that would destroy even more humans in turn if left unchecked. And if that factor was humanity itself, then he would kill every single one who threatened the peace of another. Despised, feared, branded as a murderer, a contract killer, a hitman — still he goes on, believing that this is the best way to serve humanity. Due to his immense skill, Kiritsugu is adopted by the Einzbern family as an honorary family member. However, the Einzberns' real motive is to send him to Fuyuki City, his old home, to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War on their behalf. Despite finding love and happiness with his new family — his wife, Irisviel, and their daughter, Ilya — he knows the battle isn't over. As one of the seven Masters, he must return to Japan to obtain the Holy Grail of Fuyuki for the Einzbern family." Anyways, with that said, there are two candidates that fit the bill for PE material. One is Zouken Matou which I want to get into him soon and one of them is actually a mere human who is basically a twisted Serial Killer, who is he? Well let's find out! Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, so our candidate here in question is named Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Basically he is a deranged Serial Killer who murders innocent women and children during his spare time. He unintentionally joined the Holy Grail War after he found a spellbook as he tried to make a child performing a ritual that summoned a demon, who is revealed to be Caster himself, better known as Gilles de Rais in life. As he already summoned Caster, he then became ecstatic when he looked that Caster gave them a Hope Spot first before murdering the innocent children in cold-blood. As they "seemingly" participates in the Holy Grail War together, it was soon revealed that both him and Caster use their spare time on using several creative methods towards other children that they met before finishing them off such as crucifying them, luring them into dark places in which he let Caster murder them or at the very least, or in one instance, mutilating some children’s body parts so that he could turn them into an furniture and music instrument while they were still alive thanks to Caster’s magic. That's how bad he was. Anyways, his crime apparently reaches its zenith when Caster summoned a Demon in Fuyuki City River as the other servants began to challenge the monster itself. Ryuunosuke's reaction is that he began to become ecstatic and plans to not commit murder anymore considered he wanted to use Caster's monster to cause a grand scale destruction. He then meets his end after Kiritsugu shot him which made him ecstatic because he finally met his death so yeah... Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Well, the only thing that I could think of is that Ryuunosuke himself FORMS a Villainous Friendship towards Caster. However, I feel that there is an issue for me to consider that as mitigating. First of all, Ryuunosuke only saw Caster as a mere reflection of his murderous deeds as he has no hesitation to use him for his own ends. That and I think this only happened in Light Novel but at one point, when Caster murders an innocent children that he already crucify, Ryuunosuke just...Whines. So yeah, not remotely mitigating. Aside from that, Zip, he's just a deranged Serial Killer and this quote from him describes him pretty well: "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed, and I like killing people, pretty much. Especially kids and young women." Heinous Standard So, on this proposal alone. I'm going to treat Fate/Zero as a mere prequel of Fate/Stay Night and honestly, I'm dubious if this work is canon enough with Fate/Apochrypha or Fate/Grand Order. For Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night alone? Yes, the series is dark as hell. Kiritsugu himself is a Cold-Blooded mercenary who kills several people to save many, Kirei Kotomine manipulates the Fifth Holy Grail War and in F/SN, attempts to summon Angra Mainyu. The less I said on Zouken, the better because the dude is a Walking Berserk Button in my books especially him letting his own grandson, Shinji, repeatedly raped Sakura and then the stunt that he pulls towards Kariya made me want to punch him in the face... However, Ryuunosuke, I should note that he is on a lower tier scale of villainy with his resource being what? Caster and a dark room and I think he could make it with his skin of his teeth. On his tier alone? He is a Serial Killer and Torturer of innocent people as he did this for the sake of his amusement and yes, disregarding that, his attempt to wanting to use Caster's monster that he summoned in the Fuyuki City River so that he could cause grandiose deaths and destruction vaults him over the baseline for guys with lower resources like him. Final Verdict So what says we? I'm sorry if my memories feel a bit hazy as it's been a long time since I watch the anime. However, I tried my best to make Ryuunosuke's proposal as accurate as possible and tries to write it via my memory. Until then, thougths? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals